Snake Bite
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Will is in the forest with Halt, practicing his unseen and unheard movement. He gets bit by a snake and is given a salve to put on the wound so it will heal quickly. But there's one problem... he hates salves.


**A/N: Lol, this is a oneshot and I got the idea from chapter 11 of Fading Sunlight by Elsforever! Btw, you guys should totally read that story! It's really good and I love it! Anyways, enjoy this... I don't quite know how to describe it, but enjoy it! :)**

* * *

It was Will's third year as Halt's apprentice, and he was currently working on his stealth under the watchful eye of Halt. They were in the forest a few miles from their cabin.

Will grinned mischieviously as he silently slid into the shadows he was using for cover. He had no idea where Halt was, which worried him. But he was having fun anyways. He enjoyed working on silent and unseen movement. Gilan was here as well, although he was back at the cabin filling out paperwork.

It was a beautiful day, with puffy white clouds floating in the blue sky as the sun spread its warmth across the land. He leapt aimlessly from cover to cover, knowing that if he were to somehow get lost, eventually Halt would find him and he would know where they were. Therefore, he had nothing to worry about. He smiled again just thinking about it when suddenly- _WHACK!_

A black shafted arrow slammed into the tree trunk he was hiding behind. He yelped and jumped back, losing his balance and stumbling backwards.

Unfortunately he stumbled a bit too close to a snake's nest of eggs, causing the furious mother to jump (slither) into action. She moved quickly and before he even realised she was there, she sunk her fangs into his leg.

It felt like two razor sharp knives had pierced his skin. He screamed in pain and surprise, then thrashed wildly until the snake released him and slithered away into the undergrowth. Will scrambled to get as far away from it as possible and Halt came running through the trees to see what was the matter.

"Will! Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, kneeling down beside his scared apprentice.

Will's eyes were huge and he pointed in the direction the snake had gone with a shaky hand.

"S-s-snake... bit m-me..." He stuttered.

Oh... well that isn't good.

"Where did it bite you?"

"L-leg." He sniffled, his brown eyes huge and filled with tears.

The sight made Halt want to hug him. But he refrained from doing so and instead, reached for his leg. Will immediately jumped back and shielded it with his hands.

"Don't touch it!" He roared defensively.

Halt sighed. This is why apprentices shouldn't attempt to think.

"Will, I have to take a look at it. That snake could have been poisonous. Now be quiet and lay down." He ordered, not waiting for an answer before shoving him onto his back.

"Grumpy..." Will grumbled.

He ignored his comment and carefully pulled up his leggings to show two fang holes, both of which had blood dribbling from them.

He nodded to himself and took a moment to gather his thoughts before calmly saying, "Alright. What did it look like?"

Will thought for a minute while staring up at the sky.

"It was plain green."

Halt's shoulders sagged in relief. Will had just described a green garter snake, which wasn't venomous. He didn't think it had been venomous anyways, as the area around the puncture wounds wasn't irritated and Will wasn't complaining much about pain.

"You should be fine. But we're gonna have the healer look at it just in case."

Will groaned and said, "But I don't like him! He's scary."

Halt raised an eyebrow.

"You're delusional. Obviously the venom in your system has messed with your head." He said gruffly while wrapping gauze around Will's leg to stop the bleeding.

His eyes tripled in size.

"But you said it wasn't venomous!" He cried panickingly.

Halt scowled at him.

"It wasn't. You're just dumb." He said under his breath.

He grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet.

"Come on. The quicker we leave, the quicker you'll get away from the healer."

Will rolled his eyes and limped with him to where they had left the horses.

* * *

"Okay, you'll be just fine. As long as you apply this salve twice a day for a week." Lucas smiled, handing Halt a container of salve.

"Thank you, Lucas." Halt said politely.

"Your welcome. I hope you get better soon, Will." He said, ruffling Will's hair before leaving the infirmary.

He had other patients in the castle to attend to.

* * *

"Will! You _have_ to put on the salve if you want it to heal!" Halt scolded, pointing an accusing finger at his stubborn apprentice.

"No! That stuff is awful! It smells putrid and it... it's gooey!" He whined.

"Well that's just too bad! You have to put it on whether you like it or not."

Will shook his head.

"No!"

"This is your _last_ chance to put it on before I do it for you!" He said threateningly.

Will shook his head once more.

"Nooo! Please don't, Halt! It's gross!" He complained, backing away from him.

Halt sighed, set down his coffee, and grabbed the container of salve from the counter. Gilan entered the room with a yawn and looked between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked curiously.

"Will got bit by a snake and he refuses to put salve on the wound to help it heal."

"...Why?"

"It's gross, Gil! It's nasty and smells putrid! I don't like it!"

Gilan and Halt shared a look.

"Okay Will, come here." He said after a moment.

"Uhh... no thank you?"

"Now."

"Ugh... why?" He groaned, getting up and approaching them anyways.

He stopped a few feet away from them and warily looked between them. He certainly was not prepared for Gilan to tackle him to the floor. He fell with a yelp of surprise and Gilan straddled his hips, pinning his arms to the floor.

 _"Hey!_ Gilan! Get off!" He protested, thrashing with all of his might.

Unfortunately for him, Gilan was stronger.

"Sorry Will, but you have to get better and in order to get better, you need to use the salve." He grunted, putting more pressure on his arms to keep them still.

He glared up at him and he just smiled back. He felt Halt grab his leg and begin unwrapping the gauze around it.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Willie!" Gilan grinned.

He heard Halt mumble something about stupid apprentices before slathering the salve onto the wound. Will jumped and cringed, goosebumps forming across his leg.

"Ewww! Halt, it's gooey! And it burns! Owww!" He cried, kicking his leg out.

Halt held onto it with a firm grip while wrapping the gauze back in place.

"Quit whining." He said shortly.

"It can't be _that_ bad, Will. You only have to put it on for a week anyways! It'll be over before you know it!" Gilan said cheerfully, getting up and pulling him up after him.

A whole week... Ugh.

Halt began putting things away and Gilan helped. Will just went to his room and flopped onto his bed.

It was official. He hated snakes.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol... yeah, I really don't know what this was. This is just what happens when I get bored I guess. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please leave me reviews! ;)**


End file.
